


A blanket of love

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: Autumn OTP Challenge: Foxma [17]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blankets, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Lucius decides to use one oh his most sentimental type of things to propose.Day 17 Autumn OTP Challenge: Blanket/Warm up/Fireplace





	A blanket of love

 

There were certain things in life that were just comforting. Not matter what they were there, they helped you feel content, they brought back old memories of concepts, feelings. 

For Lucius, it was definitely blankets. 

Between warm memories of being tucked in at night or playing with his siblings, and being welcomed under a blanket to snuggle into grandma’s side when she was reading, blankets held a lot of sentimental worth to him. 

The fact that Ed quilted in his spare time ought to have alerted him immediately that they were meant to be. 

But Lucius wouldn't go back to make things progress quicker. Those four years were just wonderful the way they were. Four years together and 19 months living together. 

He'd specially ordered a new blanket to propose. Lucius wanted to spend the rest of his years with the wonderful and whimsical man that was Edward Nygma. He'd ordered it six weeks and four days ago. Now, it had come and he'd quickly set it over the comforter for easy viewing. 

Edward came home a little late from work, the GCPD surely trying to get him to work more hours than he legally ought to. He was a little tired. But so softly grateful for dinner. (A simple faveorite, chicken with green beans and roasted potatoes). They worked together to clean up; washing and drying dished and placing the leftovers in fridge for lunch tomorrow.

“Come to bed dear,” Lucius beckoned, holding his hopefully soon-to-be-fiance by both hands. Edward smiled. 

The journey to their bedroom was not a long one. He watched Ed's face as he flicked on the light. 

The blanket was lovely, pinks, yellows, and light greens, in various patterns around the border, but in the middle it very clearly read ‘will you marry me?’. Edward was wide eyed, Lucius had dropped to one knee and pulled out a little velvet box just in time for his partner to look at him. 

Edward was biting his lip, smile impossibly wide and sweet, tears piling up in the corners of his eyes. 

“Yes! Of course!” Edward kept smiling, his entire body vibrating with jittery excitement. 

That night Lucius tucked himself and his new fiance in under a blanket that was sure to hold one of the best feelings and memories of his life. Like Edward, he couldn't stop smiling. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lucius would do something sweet and domestic to propose.


End file.
